Reluctant Rendezvous
by Billy Bob Grint
Summary: Regulus Black takes a trip to Hogsmeade and meets a very familiar and unwelcome face. SiriusRegulus slashincest.


* * *

It had only been a few months since he left Hogwarts, now done with his academic career and about to start a new life, which included long, tedious hours of work with menial pay. He didn't mind, though, because it was a career he had chosen, not one that was forced upon him like to those many before him. He wasn't going to be stuck shaking hands and brown-nosing Ministry officials just to make a few Galleons, he had far more skill and ambition, plus he could never belittle himself and injure his pride like that. Especially not after spending his entire life becoming the exact opposite of what his name implied.

At the moment, however, he was on a mission, like all of his former classmates and friends were. There was a war; it was growing more persistent and dangerous as the days went by, everyone in constant fear of finding the illuminating omen of the Dark Mark shining brightly above their homes, a clear sign that death had occurred. He had seen the Mark too many times, and felt more and more helpless when he knew he never had the chance to save all the souls that perished in the name of self-righteous bigotry. He just hoped the information he would get today could save a few lives.

He was sitting at the bar of the Hog's Head, a rather dilapidated pub on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Silently ordering the elderly barman for bottles of butterbeer (he couldn't afford to be drunk while on duty), he never noticed the door opening behind him. He also, no longer having to keep track of the school's recreational schedule, didn't realise it was a free weekend for the students to visit the town to get away from the confines of the castle walls in which they learned about magic and its findings. As a result, a few students had come into the bar, and it wasn't until someone tapped him on the shoulder did he take notice.

"Sirius... what are you doing here?" The voice asked with a bit of trepidation and annoyance. The man turned around and came face to face with someone he wished he could erase from his life, but always failed to do so.

"More of a question of what you're doing here, isn't it, little brother?" Sirius Black said between swigs of butterbeer. His brother stood defiantly behind Sirius, and the elder of the two knew he had to confront the younger.

"Well, I just assumed you had a job or something, Sirius. Unless, of course, you work here. Always knew you'd never amount to anything," the younger brother answered. He was then hit over the head with a dirty cloth rag that the barman held, who was glaring menacingly at the younger Black brother.

Sirius took the matter into his own hands, throwing a few silver Sickles down on the slab, nodding at the barman, who grunted back in acknowledgement, grabbing his brother vice-like by the upper arm and pulling him up the stairs and into one of the nearest rooms of the inn. Tossing his key on the dresser top, Sirius closed the door behind him and stared at his brother, now lying in a heap on the small bed, through narrowed eyes.

"Regulus, what the fuck are you doing in the Hog's Head? Don't you have a school to be at right now?" Sirius hissed at his brother, who recoiled slightly at the harsh tone his brother emitted. Locking the door, Sirius stood before Regulus, who was trying to right himself on the bed, sitting at the edge of it finally with his robes hanging slightly over his shoulder.

"Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend and I thought that I could leave the school grounds for once, get a bit of er... fresh air, so to speak. If you opened your eyes you'd realise that most of the students are running about the village today, but instead I see you brooding. Something happen between you and your lover Potter and he threw you out of your faghole, eh big brother?" Regulus asked with a smirk and was rewarded immediately when Sirius pointed his wand between his brother's legs. He grimaced, closing his legs together to protect himself, and looked away from his big brother's unwavering stare.

"Always had Father's sharp wit, didn't you? Pity you're just as much of an idiot as he is. So what brings you to the Hog's Head, in particular?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Regulus, who winced at the proximity but tried not to show it.

Noticing his brother's discomfort, Sirius leaned in even closer; watching with amusement as Regulus was practically hugging himself now, trying to move his body away from that of the other man.

"Dunno, just didn't feel like being around all the bubbly Gryffindors parading around like they own the town. Seems like every other student at Hogwarts wants to make sure your legacy lives on, but it's pretty pathetic. Not that you and your stupid friends weren't, of course... who would want to follow in the footsteps of stupidity?" Regulus asked with bitterness in his small voice.

Sirius, much to Regulus's surprise, burst out laughing, sharp and bark-like. It resonated from his throat and frightened the younger brother just a bit.

"I'm wounded, I truly am. I could care less whether the students were trying to be something they could only dream of or not, and you're right, it is pathetic that the children waste their time pranking when there's a war around us, but I'm sure you're already fully aware of that, aren't you? Mother and Father tell you what their fucking Lord Voldemort," - Regulus sucked in his breath sharply in shock and horror - "... what, have you never heard your Dark Lord's name uttered? Shall I say it in vain, then? FUCK VOLDEMORT, AND FUCK EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS HIM!" Sirius shouted in Regulus's face, and the younger brother let out a whimper, scared that his notoriously volatile brother would do something irrational to him.

"You're just as sad and useless as the rest of them. Running around under masks and killing innocent people. You must think it's brilliant, must be proud that your mates want to become just like that, aren't you? Just another one of the Dark Lord's whores, eh? Waiting in line to lick his arse, do his every bidding – hurt anyone he summons you to…. Those'll be the best moments of your life, won't they? Bend over for your Dark Lord, he'll be a little rough with his slags, Regulus," Sirius murmured in Regulus's ear, and he couldn't hide the fact that he shivered from the way his brother's deep voice made him feel disgustingly comfortable, despite the words he was saying.

Regulus had always loved hearing the sound of his brother's voice. When he was younger, they used to sleep together in bed whenever Regulus was frightened and snuck into his big brother's room. Sirius would murmur comforting thoughts to him, hugging their bodies, Regulus's back against Sirius's stomach. He never knew a safer place than when he was in his brother's arms; he always remembered feeling peaceful when he felt his brother's hot breath caressing the back of his neck, sometimes leaving tingling sensations from the tiny hairs of his nape all the way down to the tip of his spine. He wished that his biggest comfort didn't come from someone who had grown to resent him – but it was the same eyes, the same smile, the same embrace that held him away from all the monsters, that gave Regulus the tranquillity he wished his parents could give him, even though sometimes he felt more than brotherly affection towards Sirius. Regulus was always confused about how his brother made him feel, but over the years, as he felt them drifting apart, he always knew they would be bonded, by more than blood - something much more intimate, something only he and Sirius shared.

Sadly, he knew that any sort of feelings were wrong, especially between siblings, and the worst part was that his brother would believe he was an animal, a putrid creature, for ever having any sort of illicit thoughts towards him. He hated that the same fantasies kept creeping into his mind's eye whenever he was alone, on those dark nights at Hogwarts where he was scared - he wasn't sure of what - and just wished his big brother was there to hold him and tell him things would be all right.

He looked over at the brother who brought back all these painful memories and whispered, "Better his than Dumbledore's. You may have broken all the school rules all those years you were there, but everyone knew that you and Potter and your little crew would never defy the headmaster, you were far more whipped than I could possibly be, Sirius. You're just as much of a pawn in this as you think I am."

"No, Regulus, a pawn has no say in the matter, and that's what all those Death Eaters are. I'm not here trying to save lives and help people because I'm nothing but a nameless, faceless soldier like Voldemort's men are, I'm here to stop sick fucks who think and breathe the same insane ideals like you do, like our parents do, like our forefathers did before them. Muggles and Muggle-borns are the same as you and me, when are you going to realise that? We're all just human, same flesh and blood, it doesn't MATTER if someone has more magical blood in them, and it never should! Why are you so stupid?" Sirius spat out, staring down Regulus as though daring him to talk back. Regulus took the bait and retorted.

"I am NOT STUPID! I know what I'm doing, and you'll regret the day you crossed me, Sirius. I'll be greater than the Dark Lord could ever be, and it won't be about blood anymore, it will be about power, and whoever has the most will survive. I admit the Dark Lord has a good way to begin this approach, and the best way to start is to have someone strong to protect you from pious fools like Dumbledore. You'll see, Sirius, and I'll be on the winning side at the end."

"You'll be six feet under before the end. I almost pity you for it. Such a waste..." Sirius muttered, more to himself, and brought his right hand up to stroke at Regulus's cheek. He seemed lost in a trance as he watched his fingers caressing his brother's soft skin.

Regulus stopped breathing, not entirely sure how to react at his brother's ministration. He had been thinking about being intimate with his brother just now, but he never believed it could actually happen. Knowing that another opportunity like this would never surface, he closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale, shaking slightly when his brother chuckled throatily, knowing full well he was caught. He opened his eyes slowly, not looking at his brother, whose eyes he felt boring at his profile, and whispered, "What's such a waste?"

A whimper escaped his lips when he felt Sirius's lips brush against the shell of his ear, and his brother whispered back, just as softly as Regulus had, "You are. I know you're a good wizard, I know there's good inside of you. You need to stop living in your own convoluted delusion and face reality. Choose to be good, Regulus. Choose to be the brother I loved and respected as a child."

"Did you?" Regulus turned his head sharply to face Sirius, and was startled to find that they were mere inches from each other. He couldn't help glancing down at his brother's lips, which were being moistened by the wet tongue peeking out between them.  
Sirius smiled. Moving his face just a fraction of an inch closer, the older brother asked, "Did I what?"

Regulus, by some unknown force, felt his body edge closer to his brother's, the tip of his nose bumping against Sirius's, who didn't seem to mind at all, and said, almost inaudibly, "Did you love me, Sirius?"

Sirius was now cupping Regulus's cheek with the hand that was just touching it, moving both of their faces close and said, as his lips brushed against his brother's thin ones, "I've always loved you, Regulus, more than either of us can possibly imagine."  
"Show me."

Sirius brought his free hand to seize Regulus's other cheek, holding his younger brother's face in his grasp and kissing him gently. It was barely more than a peck, but each held their place, unwilling to move from the contact. Regulus, finally remembering his hands were sitting idly on his lap, brought his left one up behind Sirius's head, threading his fingers through his brother's long, dark locks. He fisted them as he brought his other hand to rest firmly on Sirius's shoulder and crushed Sirius's lips against his own, moaning deeply when he felt the same tongue that was tormenting him earlier poke out and press against his mouth.

Before he knew it, before they both realised it, Regulus had found himself lying on top of his brother, robes long being discarded, un-tucked shirts lifted mid-torso and bare stomachs pressed against one another, one contracting as the other relaxed, forming an odd yet complete sort of puzzle between them. Sirius had one hand running through Regulus's shorter black hair while the other traced the curve of his brother's spine, which arched whenever a sensitive spot was grazed. Both of Regulus's hands rubbed up and down Sirius's chest, his perfectly cut nails scraping against his brother's nipples whenever they passed over, causing Sirius to let out a satisfied hiss and buck his waist against that of his companion. Every so often, whenever Regulus's tongue would find a particular spot or two in Sirius's mouth, he would be rewarded as Sirius would move his leg between Regulus's, who was straddling him, causing much needed friction since they were still fully dressed.

This had continued on, hours slipping away along with their shirts, both of their trousers already unbuttoned and begging to be removed. They hadn't realised exactly how long their tryst had lasted until Sirius, who was on top after they both flipped each other repeatedly for dominance, was blinded by the sunlight coming through the small, dirty window in the room. He pushed himself off Regulus, who was taking deep, gulping breaths as he lay on the bed, and looked out the window, the flushed euphoric look on his face now changing to mild surprise. Sirius got off of his brother and stood up, looking frantically around for his clothes.

Regulus looked out the window too, and it suddenly dawned on him that they had probably spent the entire afternoon in the lodging. Sitting bolt upright, he looked over at Sirius, who was rummaging under a table for his boots, and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"Sirius... it's... shit, it's pretty late, I have to get back to school or else someone might get suspicious. This was um... I'm not gay, and I don't fancy my brother, you fucking pouf!" Regulus almost shouted, but Sirius, who snorted, could hear the uncertainty in Regulus's exclamation just as easily as he could.

Sirius, who was holding his boots in one hand and robes and shirt in another, stood across the room in nothing but his undone trousers (Regulus tried to ignore the fact that his brother wore no pants underneath), and smirked humourlessly at his brother. He practically strutted over to Regulus, and the younger brother began to remember why he couldn't stand the other man's arrogance, but he still couldn't look away, mesmerised at the way the light from the sunset outside was casting shadows on Sirius's almost-bare form.

Regulus swallowed, tracing up from the thick neck where Sirius wore a leather collar (Regulus never understood why, exactly), to the prominent collarbones between his broad shoulders, down to the v-shaped torso. He could think of nothing else at the moment but to follow the contours of his chest with his tongue, to tease the nipples he found to be sensitive first-hand, down to the defined abs that led to the course hairs below his navel, ending his gaze down to where he knew he should not be looking. He couldn't help that the undone buttons were teasing him, feeling almost guilty at how much he yearned to tear them apart, along with the trousers they were attached to.

He hadn't realised he was staring at the aforementioned item until he heard Sirius clear his throat, and was embarrassed and annoyed to find his brother leering at him, looking annoyingly smug.

"No, brother dearest, you're not a pouf at all, and you definitely didn't spend the entire afternoon fondling your own flesh and blood, of course not. I must admit, this was fun, and we should do it again, but I'm already late as it is and I'm sure you have to dash back to school like a good little boy. I'm just going to dress, and well, I'll see you around, Regulus," Sirius said, still leering at his Regulus, who began to feel slightly exposed in his brother's eye.

"Will you actually see me around? Or was I just in the right place at the opportune time?" Regulus said, and he felt pathetic at how vulnerable he sounded at that moment. He watched Sirius button his trousers and put his shirt on, and it wasn't until he fastened his robes did he respond to Regulus.

"Don't know. Maybe next time I come to Hogsmeade I'll schedule it around the next school outing. Maybe I can contact Dumbledore and ask him the entire schedule, let him know how eager and excited I am to see my little brother... all of my little brother," Sirius licked his lips as he eyed him, holding his stare down at Regulus's unbuttoned trousers a moment longer than necessary. Regulus now felt completely naked under his brother's scrutinising gaze, his face turning red as Sirius winked back lasciviously.

"I'm not your whore, I'm your brother," Regulus stated through gritted teeth.

"How can you be my whore? I haven't even fucked you – Besides, I figured you had been betrothed to one of those lovely pureblood lasses that Mother and one of her useless bint girlfriends had set you up with. I couldn't possibly take that precious virtue that you're saving up for myself. Pity that she has no idea that both her darling boys would rather have a cock shoved up their arsehole than some disgusting cunt in their face to munch on. She'll be so disappointed - ah well, good luck with that! I've got a date with a few important people," with that last sentiment, Sirius charmed his shoelaces tied and walked over to the door, unlocking it with his wand.

"So that's it, you've got nothing else to say after all this?" Regulus said, now standing and buttoning up his own trousers as he glared at the back of his brother's head. Sirius shrugged and made to open the handle of the door, but halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head around to see his brother standing there in nothing but his trousers, his lips pursed in annoyance and hurt. Sirius pushed Regulus's hand off with the wand in his hand and opened the door completely in his second try.

"You can't just fucking use me and leave, Sirius!" Regulus shouted at his brother's back as the latter walked out of the room and towards the staircase.

Before descending, though, Sirius turned back around, gave Regulus a fixed stare, and stated, "I, unlike you, learned to do whatever I please."

* * *


End file.
